Reunions
by mochalvr
Summary: FUll Summary Inside.They are finished with being the Heros.The Titans have moved on and lost contact.Five Years later, the boys run into Star and Rae.Rated M for drugs and alcohol references and lemons.RaeXBB RobXStarXRed BeeXCy AN:NOT ABANDONED-JUST BUSY
1. Introductions

_**Hey! I'm back with another story! I hope you like it!!! Summary below. **_

**_Mocha_**

**_PS. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!!!_**

* * *

_They defeated Slade, Terra, Trigon, and the Brotherhood of Evil. Every teen superhero in the world was aware and fighting evil. Branches of Teen Titan towers were all over the world and the original Titans had completed their job. Their work was done and they were getting older. Cyborg's birthday was yesterday, and he was now twenty, no longer a teen. He would have been forced to retire from the Teen Titans, but they all decided that they had enough years finished. Besides…there were so many Titan branches all over the world, and Jump City was very safe, the Mayor decided to cut the Titan funding, not even enough to cover rent of the island. _

_Robin came up with the brilliant idea to split up. Starfire was crushed with the idea at first, but Raven, her best friend, offered to stay with her and they would room together. They could both find jobs together, and Raven(now 18) would help Starfire(now 19) get a start in the world as Kori Anderson. Rachael Roth and Kori would find a place to live and would room together. _

_Garfield Logan(now 19) and Victor Stone both quickly found jobs with computers. Garfield became an official Video-game Tester. _

_Victor Stone started a company where they take in younger orphans, that have some sort of terminal illness, and, well, help them. Although, he claimed to be a distant relative of Cyborg, he truly was Cyborg, and was helping others the way his father helped him. He truly found the cure to cancer, or at least another treatment. He immediately enrolled in college to receive his M.D. in medicine. _

_Robin(now 19)…oh should I say Nightwing…returned to Gothem City to help his mentor Batman, or should I say, Bruce Wayne. By day he was Richard Grayson, by night, he was Nightwing, helper and successor of Wayne Industries and Batman works. _

_Only Garfield and Victor kept in touch, the boys lost contact with the girls after about a year, and everyone knew where Nightwing was, and they each wrote him letters in the beginning. But after about a month of writing letters and hearing no response, they gave up. Starfire was the only one who was determined enough to write for a whole year and finally grew tired of crying and waiting._

_The five separated, forced to find their own way and live their own life. This is where our story picks up, five years later. _

**Chapter 1**

He was sick of this. He wished he could find everyone again and hang out like they used to. I mean, he was now 23 and he was trying to make it in the real world. He had few friends, and was having a lot of trouble getting a date. If he went on like this, he would end up bald, just like Starfire said.

Garfield made his way back home after a long day at work. He found himself getting too old testing stupid video games, so he started going to school two years ago to work at video design. He only had about a semester left before he would be able to start designing his own games. His eyes lit up at the thought of having his own chain of videogames, but that was unlikely. And he began to slump his way down the sidewalk again until he remembered that at one time he was a superhero, maybe he could do this.

He had a lot to think about and a lot to study for his next test. So he decided to do what he did best, procrastinating. He changed directions and made his way down Main St. and to his favorite bar. It was awesome; the tables were glass and always kept clean. The glass bar had a sort of misty look to it and the coasters were lights that changed colors. When you placed the martini glass on it, your drink and glass would glow.

"Come on Rachael, we're gonna be late to work!!!" Kori screamed from the door.

When Kori came to Earth as Starfire, she kissed the boy wonder and immediately learned his language. However, her language was jumbled and she didn't learn all of the slang that Americans use. But now Rachael and Kori worked in a bar where she had picked up a lot of slang and although she still sometimes talked the way she used to, her English had improved a little.

Rachael pulled on her tight low-cut jeans and jacket, rushing to the door behind. Her shirt only showed a sliver of midriff and the black v-neck halter was only a little revealing at the top. Kori's skirt only came down an inch longer than her short pocket apron she wore. Her tube top showed about five inches of midriff and the silver emerald necklace across her collarbone held the top up so that no guy could try and pull down the adorable pink shirt.

"Lets go, let's go!" Rachael yanked Kori out the door as she locked up quickly using her powers as they ran. They instantly turned into a crow and flew towards the back ally behind the bar.

As soon as their feet made contact with the ground a couple of minutes later, the black surrounding them disappeared and they quickly ran inside; both frantically pulling their long hair back into sloppy buns.

"You're LATE!" screamed Zack.

_Like you're always on time._ Raven mentally said loud enough for Starfire to hear.

"What was that?" Zach thought he had heard something faintly and Starfire had to lamely cough over her giggling.

"Sorry boss, got stuck in traffic." Rachael quickly responded as she punched into the computer. Kori then followed Rachael's lead, punching in as well.

"Sorry again." She said shyly and ran outside, grabbing three pens and a pad of paper and glancing at the table chart. She was in charge of 5, 6, and 7 tonight.

"Hey, what can I get ya?" She said sweetly to the young couple sitting in the corner, at table 6.

"How 'bout a couple of martini's." the gentleman said.

"Is there a reason we're celebrating?" Kori smiled.

"It's been a year since our first date." He responded.

"Oh congratulations!" she laughed.

"Thanks. We're real excited." The little blonde girl replied.

"I'll get these drinks right out!" Kori said, smiling and walking back to the bar where Rachael was helping one of the older men sitting there. "Hey sweets!" she called to her, "Two martinis for table 6!"

"Okay Kori!" Rachael yelled back, continuing to mix alcohols together. Rachael looked over at a boy about her age trying to flirt with some blonde headed chick.

"Hey, what can I get ya?" She asked casually, Kori was the one who could make it sound sweet and cute and stuff while she had to work with what she had.

"Two beers would be fine." He said, smiling. One of his teeth was surprisingly longer and almost looked sharper than the rest. It looked like a fang.

"I need to ask to see you're ID." Rachael said, the wheels turning in her head. It had been five long years since she'd seen Garfield or anyone. Maybe this person just had dental problems. But there was a blue ring, identical to the holographic ring Cyborg made themselves to make them fit in.

"Sheesh, I still look young…I hate life." He pulled out his wallet as the blonde girl huffed and walked away.

"Garfield Logan…" Rachael smiled, handing him back the license.

"Thanks a lot…Rachael…now my date has run off." He said, pausing a little to read her nametag.

She looked familiar. Where had he seen her before. He couldn't remember. Was this Rachael Roth? No, she would never go into bar tending. That involved people too much. She hates people. But what if…

"I'm sorry. Since I caused you so much pain, I will give you one beer on the house tonight." She smiled, pulling out a Coors and popping off the lid. A sliced lemon was placed at the mouth and the bottle handed to Garfield.

"Oh, that's okay."

"No really. You look so familiar, yet I can't put the name and the face together. It's the least I can do." She smiled and turned to help more customers.

Garfield had to go home and call his friends. "Thanks!" he said as he stood up and walked towards the door where a red head was walking around chatting and taking orders. He had to call Victor.

Kori walked up to a table where a man was sitting by himself. His hair was black and his eyes were green. His t-shirt was plain red and he was wearing black pants.

"What can I get for ya, sweetie." She said, smiling sweetly.

"Kori" he read her name, "I'd like a rum and coke," he paused for a second, looking at her gorgeous body and ruby red locks, "and keep them coming until I tell ya, k?"

"Trying to get drunk now?"

"Yeah, kinda." Her eyes sparkled like emeralds and her lips were full and welcoming. She looked familiar…could this Kori Anderson be young Miss Koriand'r also known as Starfire? She was dressed so scandalous, but her uniform was the same way, showing off her long toned legs and her tiny waist.

"I hope you aren't driving…" she gave him a curious eye.

"Unless you drive me home, I'll just take a cab." _I wonder if she's still with bird boy._

"All right. I'll make sure of it." Kori had a nagging feeling like she shouldn't take him home, but if he had a car, she would definitely drive him home.

He was really cute, and his spiky hair looked almost identical to Robin's. But she knew Robin would never come to the bar, and she also knew that he was Nightwing right now, helping Batman solve cases. She thought maybe she should wait, maybe she still had a chance to be with Richard Grayson. But he had probably changed so much in the past five years. She had. Kori was still the innocent little angel, while Rachael was more spontaneous and flirty. But this little angel fell at times and now knew how to be bad. _He probably has a girlfriend anyways…and he is in Gotham, has no time for me. He couldn't even return my letters. _She convinced herself

"Fine by me." He smiled as he saw her glance at the woman working behind the bar. Her long black hair was pulled back in a low bun and her indigo eyes shone with pain, suffering, and anger. These were the same eyes that Raven wore. Could these both be the famous Teen Titan girls?

Once in the car, he slipped the beer into a brown bag and into the back seat. He drove home as fast as he could and ran into the house.

"Victor!!!" he said over the phone.

"Yeah, what do you want, Gar? It's almost one in the morning. You know I got a pregnant wife who needs all the sleep she can get."

"I couldn't wait. You know how we wished we kept in touch with the girls?" Garfield moved on.

"What girls?" Victor was confused; it was too early…or rather late for Gar's paranoia.

"Raven and Star!!!"

"Uh-huh" Victor yawned loudly to show how annoyed he was.

"I found them!" Victor couldn't believe his ears, his best friend actually went looking for them? What had he done?

"You went lookin-."

"No no! I went to the bar to try and flirt with some girls and I think Raven bar tends there." Now Victor knew he was lying…Raven would never work where she had to put up with cranky and obnoxious people.

"You really found them. Wait, Raven would never be a bar tender. She's the library quiet sort of girl."

"Nope. She's working at a bar. And so is Star!"

"Are you sure?"

"No, but I am 91 sure it's them."

"Fine, I'll call Richard. How about we meet there at 9 o'clock tomorrow night?" Victor sighed just to shut him up.

"Great!!!" Gar shouted and hung up the phone immediately.

Was it really them? Richard would be so happy to see Starfire again. I mean, those two were like inseparable.

Victor looked around his large room and looked at his sleeping pregnant wife. His life had changed so much since the Titans. He had a home, a job, and a wife. He would soon have his first son.

"Who was that?" the woman whispered.

"Garfield. He says he found some old friends."

"Really? Which ones? Speedy, Aqualad…"

"No, no, the girls. Raven and Star."

"That makes everything perfect. You going to hang with the guys tomorrow at 9 then?"

"Yeah, I might be back late. Would you mind if Dick spent the night?"

"Richard?"

"Yeah."

"No, not at all. It'll be nice being with him."

"I don't know, he might stay with her, if it really is her. Gar wasn't sure."

"Well I hope it is them. I'd like to have some of my old girlfriends back. We'd have so much to talk about." Beatrice sighed, lying back down.

"Goodnight, my Bumblebee." Victor smiled, giving his beautiful girl a kiss on the forehead.

"Night." She yawned before falling right back asleep.

Victor would call Wayne Industries tomorrow. Hopefully, he could get through.

She had just cleared the third glass and set the fourth glass of rum and coke on his table.

"This is the last, k?" he slurred.

"All right." Kori smiled

"You're really hot. D'ya know that?"

"Um…I have to go help those customers." She whispered, walking over to the two men who just sat down at table seven. When she finished with them, she decided to finish up with the young man, and she would be finished for the night. Rachael's shift ended about two hours later than hers did.

"Anything else I can get you, sweetie." She asked.

"Yeah, two beers."

"Why two?"

"It looks like you are off soon, and you should come sit with me and chat." He smiled sweetly

"If you want me to drive you home, then I'm not drinking. But if I can come back to you're place, then I'll bring some stuff with me." Kori's green eyes sparkled, "and if I spend the night, I wont need to worry about getting drunk and driving."

"Of course you can spend the night." The man stated, his lips turned into a sly grin.

Kori walked back to the bar where Rachael was working, "Hey, I'm not going to be home till tomorrow."

"K, have fun!" Rachael did this to Kori several times, but this was a first for Kori. She wanted her to have something to do outside of girl stuff and work.

She hadn't ever had a date, ever. Kori had been asked out numerous times, but she never accepted. She always thought maybe…just maybe, she'd see Robin and they could just pick up where they left off. But this guy seemed nice. His black hair was stunning almost like Robin's. Although she knew he wasn't Robin. She just had given up on ever seeing Robin again…_he probably has some rich girlfriend anyways." _Rachael thought as she walked over to ring up his order of two rum and cokes. If she ever rang up more than three per person, she'd get into a shit-load of trouble.

"Here ya go. I only charged you for two, I call it the cute guy's discount." She handed him the bill.

"K". he handed her his card and she took it ringing it up. When she took the signed receipt from him, she glanced at the tip amount.

"Are you sure this is right?" Kori asked, referring to the thirty-five dollar tip.

"Yeah, thought you might need it, if not, you can buy something cute to wear for me." He laughed, standing up.

Kori walked over and punched out as fast as her fingers would move and walked back to where her new friend was standing. "I still don't know your name." she laughed.

"Xavier…Xavier Red." He winked at her. But as she took his hand and they walked out to his car, and she drove off, there was that nagging feeling on her heart like she missed something or she should wait.

Victor picked up the phone. It was seven in the morning. Maybe, just maybe he would answer. He always rose early to watch the sunrise.

"Hello?" A tired man with an English accent answered.

"Good Morning, Albert! It's Victor Stone, can I speak to Robin. I have some news."


	2. My Little Princess

So, I just wanted to send out a HUGE thank you to Red Raven101 and 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe... for your reviews. I really appreciate it.

Hopefully after the next few chapters, the story will become a little bit more popular, but I know that readers for TT are decreasing. But whatever, I am still going to keep updating and writing stories, because I enjoy it, and there ARE some readers and writers left. So, all, if you are reading this, know that THE TT MOVIE CAME OUT NOVEMBER 4TH! At least here, in the US. Idk about other countries! I hope you all like my story.

Thanks again for all who review! I love you!

Mocha

**Chapter 2**

His eyes fluttered open and stared at the glowing numbers on the clock. It was seven in the morning. That was actually good for him, he usually only got about three hours of sleep with all of the crime. But today, he got a whole four hours. Last night was a slow night.

"Hello Master Dick, I apologize for the interruption." An older man tapped on the slightly cracked door.

"Hi Alfred. What's up?" Richard asked, sitting up slowly, stretching his arms into the air.

"Mr. Stone is on line seven. He says that it is urgent and has to speak with you now."

"Okay, thanks." Richard said as Alfred closed the door and walked down the long stairwell. Richard reached across the bed and pressed the speaker button and the little button that was flashing seven.

"What's up, Cy?" Richard got out of bed, pulling off his boxers and pulling a fresh pair on.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to take a break from crime fighting for tonight." The voice was deep and sounded almost hesitant.

"it depends." Richard pulled on his white starch dress top and his black dress slacks, tucking in the shirt.

"Depends on what?"

"Well, it depends where it is, what is the occasion and what the fuck are you and BB up to?" Line seven was the secure line. The Titans knew that is where they could call for a confidential talk, where no one could listen in. They had no problem using their old names.

"Nothing is up. Well except we found Starfire and Raven. They are working at a bar where B likes to go. He just recognized the girl who works behind the bar and then as he walked out, there was a tall red head taking orders at tables.

"What time?" Starfire. He missed her so much. Did she miss him too? He got correspondence after correspondence, and never had time to write her back. He didn't know why, he guessed that he just wanted a break from the whole team scene. Did she wait for him? He sure didn't wait for her, and now he wished he had. Just the thought of her full lips and ruby red hair, and those very defined curves made him hard.

"I told Beastboy nine o'clock. How's that sound for you?"

"I do have a lot of work to get done for the weekend today, but I think I can get it done."

"Good! Meet me at my house tonight at eight thirty. My wife is so excited to see you again, and the girls of course.

"How are you and Bee doing?" Robin inquired.

"Our first son is due in a month."

"No way!" Richard almost screamed, "You have a kid?"

"Yeah, a boy! I'm so excited. We are still thinking of a name."

"Well, I cant wait to see you tonight. I have to go if you ever want to see me or I wont get my work done."

"Okay, see you tonight! You know my address right?" Victor asked.

"Yeah, of course; I am a detective. See you!" Richard hung up immediately and pulled on his brown tie and his nice jacket, walking out and down the hall to his office.

* * *

The cold breeze of the morning surrounded her body as she sat on the edge of the railing. Her red hair rose and fell around her face as the wind played with it. She sat outside every morning just to let her body soak up the sun for an hour.

The night before wasn't all that she had planned it would be. The hadn't done everything. The most that they did was some kissing, but that was all, surprisingly.

Kori thought back to the night before. They sat on the couch and cuddled while watching The Grudge, the horror movie that Beastboy had been dying to see, but they never got to see it together because the team split up two days before it came on video. Watching it with Xavier was just wonderful . Everytime she was scared or something, he would just hold her close to his body. She felt so warm and safe in his arms, almost like whenever she was falling and Robin would catch her. Oh, how she missed Robin. NO! Xavier was hers. She would only focus on him. Although they weren't an official couple just yet…but they could get there. Her green eyes sparkled at the thought of being Xavier's girlfriend. She only knew him for a day, but it felt like they had known each other for eight years.

"How is my little princess?" Xavier's voice filled up the cold morning air.

"I am fine, thank you." Kori never took her eyes off the horizon as his arms snaked around her waist.

"That's good. I want my little Starfire in a good spirits." A chill went down Kori's spine as he spoke her team name. She was drunk last night. Did she tell him her secret identity?

"What? Did I say something wrong?" He asked.

_Xavier…Red…Xavier…Red…X…Red X! _Kori thought in her head. "It's…you!" Kori jumped and backed up, staring at her old enemy.

"Yes, it is me. But I've changed, Kori, and only for the better. I knew where you were working for a year now, and I've been working to shape up for you" Kori continued to stare in shock, unable to speak a word. _Is he really telling the truth? That seems a little too surreal. He couldn't have liked her that much._

"Please, if you would just let me", X continued, "come back inside with me. Be my girlfriend and let me show you how I've changed. Everyone deserves a second chance, right?" He held out his hand for her to take it, he knew what she was thinking.

"I-I don't know." Kori looked into the man's pleading eyes and saw only hope in them. "I guess for one night…I mean. You caught my eye with your stunning body, and exotic facial features. You kept me interested with your witty talk when I would come to give you another drink. I guess you are still that same man who I met earlier last night.

The only difference is I know your name." she smiled, only trying to convince herself that this was okay.

"Yeah. I am still the same guy you met earlier." He left his hand out for her, "Please accept this apology and go out with me tonight. After you get off work, of course."

Kori slowly lifted her hand up and took his. "Okay." She said and as soon as her hand touched his, his grip tightened and she was yanked off the balcony and into his arms. Their lips met and they entered another long make-out session.\

* * *

Victor paced back and forth in the living room. It was only eight and he was already nervous.

"Vic, please sit down." Bee looked at her husband with worry.

"Do you realize I'm about to see my sisters again? The two girls who I took care of, watched out for and that I haven't talked to for years! I wonder how much they've changed, and even more so, if it is really them. Do you realize how dead I'll be if we show up there and it's not them? Robin'll KILL me!"

"Don't worry dear, please, sit down." Bee said, "I'm sure Gar will be here in just a few moments and you two can laugh and everything together."

Just then, the doorbell rang and Victor walked over to greet Beastboy who was standing there.

"Hey!" Garfield yelled and gave Victor a big hug. "Can you believe it?! I can't wait to chat with them. How should we approach them?"

"I was thinking that you three should sit down and wait an hour to see if they recognize you." Bumblebee walked in.

"Bee!" Garfield ran over and gave her a big hug. "Congratulations! I heard it was a boy, oh my gosh." He ran his hand over her large stomach. "How often does he kick?"

"Too much, he rolls over too." She smiled

"I wish I could feel it." Garfield pulled his hand away and shoved them in his pockets.

"No, you don't." she laughed. "Oh, there he goes again." She said, grabbing his hand and placing it on her stomach again.

"Oh my. I can feel him kick! How do you sleep at night?"

"I usually don't." she laughed even harder and a loud thump was heard above them. They heard some walking and Garfield started to shake.

"Don't worry, it's probably just Robin." Victor said as the doorbell rang. He peeked at his watch before opening the door to a tall man dressed in jeans and a black collared shirt holding a bouquet of white roses. "And I was right! Hey Dick." Victor stuck his hand out to shake. The gesture was ignored and Dick just pulled him into a large hug.

"Hey man!" Garfield ran over and jumped on him. "What's up?!"

"Nothing just excited to see Star. Now get off me." Robin shoved him off.

"Okay, me too. Let's go." Beastboy walked towards the door."

"Not quite yet." Robin sighed. The boy didn't change much in five years. "Bee! How are you? When is he due?"

"How did you know he was a boy?"

"Well, Vic told me. Here" he walked over, giving his old friend a large hug.

"So, I was thinking that we go in and sit for an hour to see if they recognize us." Beastboy smiled.

"Ex-." Bee pointed her finger about to acuse him.

"Well, that was my wife's idea. But I like it." Victor pulled his wife into him, to which she rested her head on his metal chest. They all nodded at each other in silence, as the awkwardness rose.

"You all better get going. Make sure you bring those girls back here sometime soon so I can talk to them."

"Bye Bee." Robin was the first out the door.

"Bye Baby." Victor smiled, following.

"Bye Bee." Gar was last but he quickly sped up, calling shotgun.

* * *

Hope you liked it! 


End file.
